Zotero
Zotero is a to manage bibliographic data and related research materials (such as files). Notable features include web browser integration, online syncing, generation of in-text citations, footnotes, and bibliographies, as well as integration with the word processors , , and . It is produced by the at . Etymology The name "Zotero" is loosely derived from the verb zotëroj, meaning "to master". Features Zotero shows an icon when a resource (book, article, thesis) is being viewed on many websites (such as library catalogs, , , , , Wikipedia, and publishers' websites). Clicking this icon saves the full reference information to the Zotero library. Zotero can also save a copy of the webpage, or, in the case of academic articles, a copy of the full text PDF. Users can then add notes, tags, attachments, and their own . Items are organized through a drag-and-drop -like interface, and can be searched. Selections of the local reference library data can later be exported as formatted bibliographies. Furthermore, all entries including bibliographic information and user-created rich-text memos of the selected articles can be summarized into an HTML report. Citation formatting Zotero users can generate citations and bibliographies through word processor plugins, or directly in Zotero, using styles. The house styles of most are available in Zotero, and the bibliography can be reformatted with a few clicks. Zotero also allows users to create their own customized citation styles. Zotero can import and export citations from or to many formats, including , , , , , , / , / , , , several flavours of , , and . Annotation and mobile devices Zotero can associate notes with bibliographic items. It can annotate PDFs and synchronize them with a mobile PDF reader through the Zotfile plugin. Language support As of 2014, Zotero supports more than thirty languages. Online bibliography tool Zotero launched the online bibliography tool ZoteroBib in May 2018, where users can generate bibliographies online without installing Zotero or creating a Zotero account. Product support Zotero has no dedicated customer support service, but the Zotero website provides extensive information, including instructional screencasts, troubleshooting tips, a list of known issues, and user forums. Questions and issues raised in the forums are answered quickly, with users and developers suggesting solutions. Many academic institutions provide Zotero tutorials to their members. Translators Zotero uses 'translators' – short pieces of computer code, or scripts – written by volunteers, to understand the structure of web pages and to parse them into citations using its internal formats. These scripts may be used by third party tools also, for example 's 'Citoid' citation generator. Multilingual fields and transliterations A community-driven version of Zotero, Juris-M, allows for multilingual citations, and translations and transliterations of citation fields. It also provides additional support for needs of scholars in fields of law. Juris-M is developed by Frank Bennett, who is also one of the developers of the used by Zotero. Financial support and awards Development of Zotero has been funded by the , the , and the , as well as user donations. Zotero has won awards from , 's CiteFest competition, and the . History Zotero 1.0 The first release of Zotero, 1.0.0b2.r1, was made available in October 2006 as an for the web browser. Development of Zotero 1.0.x continued until May 2009, when Zotero 1.0.10 was released. EndNote lawsuit In 2008, sued the Commonwealth of and , based on the claim that Zotero's developers had, in violation of the EndNote , reverse-engineered and provided Zotero with the ability to convert 's proprietary .ens styles into (CSL) styles. George Mason University responded that they would not renew their site license for EndNote and that "anything created by users of Zotero belongs to those users, and that it should be as easy as possible for Zotero users to move to and from the software as they wish, without friction". The journal editorialized that "the virtues of interoperability and easy data-sharing among researchers are worth restating. Imagine if or files could be opened and saved only in these proprietary formats, for example. It would be impossible for and other such software to read and save these files using open standards—as they can legally do." The case was dismissed on June 4, 2009 due to a lack of jurisdiction. Although the granted an appeal to Thomson Reuters in this case on December 18, 2009, the appeal was withdrawn on January 11, 2011. Zotero 2.0 Zotero 2.0, released in February 2010, added online features such as metadata and file syncing and group libraries, and included a license change from the to . Development of Zotero 2.0.x continued until October 2010, when Zotero 2.0.9 was released. Zotero 2.1 Zotero 2.1, released in March 2011, adds 1.0 support, Firefox 4 compatibility (the minimum is Firefox 3.6), and Zotero Commons, through which materials can be uploaded to the . Zotero Standalone Zotero Standalone, first released in January 2011, allowed Zotero to be run as an independent program outside Firefox. Using , Zotero Standalone was made available for Windows, , and }}. Browser connectors were available to use Zotero Standalone with the web browsers Safari and Chrome. Zotero 3.0 Zotero 3.0, released in January 2012, includes the stable release of Zotero Standalone as well as several new major features, including overhauled and }} integration and duplicate detection. Version 3.0 also introduced the Zotero bookmarklet for iOS browsers, Android browser, Chrome for Android, Firefox mobile, and Opera mobile allowing uses to save reference data to their Zotero library when using mobile devices. Zotero 4.0 Zotero 4.0, released in April 2013, includes new features such as automatic journal abbreviations, direct downloading of PDFs to Zotero Standalone from the Zotero Firefox plugin, a single save button on the Zotero browser plugin (which combines the functionality of the address bar icon and the “Create Web Page Item from Current Page” button), colored tags, and on-demand file syncing. Zotero 5.0 Zotero 5.0, released in July 2017, did away with the Firefox plugin, replacing it with a Firefox connector for the new standalone product, which was now simply branded as the Zotero app. This move was the result of Mozilla discontinuing its powerful extension framework on which Zotero for Firefox was based. The Zotero Connectors for Chrome and Safari were also revamped, and given additional features. A point update also introduced a new PDF recognizer, using a Zotero-designed web service that doesn’t rely on Google Scholar, to retrieve metadata for PDF files. In October 2018, automatic PDF file retrieval, until then limited to directly saving from original web sources, was expanded to include open-access PDF files available at , and integration with word processors was extended to include Google Docs through the Firefox and Chrome connectors. In June 2019, as the result of a collaboration with , Zotero started flagging retracted publications in its app, and warns users who try to cite retracted articles. References Category:Writing